In recording data onto a high-density recording medium, such as an optical disc, a magnetic disk, and a magneto optical disc, a verify process (examination process) of the recorded data is performed, whereby the reliability of data recording and reading can be improved. Specifically, the verify process is performed so as to judge whether or not the data is accurately recorded, whether or not the data can be accurately read (or reproduced), and so on, on the basis of the reproduction quality of the recorded data (e.g. a reproduction error rate, jitter value, etc.).
Such a verify process is performed on the basis of the following two methods. One method is to record data into a recording area specified by a write command, which is outputted from a host to a disc drive, and to verify the recording area in which the data is recorded. Then, this operation is repeated throughout the entire recording medium (or the entire recording area in which the data is to be recorded). Moreover, another method is to record data onto the entire recording medium (or the entire recording area in which the data is to be recorded), and then to verify the entire recording medium (or the entire recording area in which the data is to be recorded).